What If: The End
by Demino
Summary: In a heated battle with Doc Ock, Spiderman dies, leaving the rest of the New York Superheroes to deal with all of his supervillains.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters portrayed in this story, they are all the trademarked property of Marvel and as such, I do not intend to make any money off of this, nor do I claim ownership of any part of it.

Summary: Spiderman always saves the day right, well, what if he didn't really succeed this time, what if this time around, Spiderman had to make a bigger choice then ever, what if he had to chose between his life, and the destruction of the city.

--  
What if:

The End  
--

Monday morning, July 4, 11.30 PM.

Downtown New York harbor area.

Acting on a tip he had gotten from one of his informants, Spiderman had skipped out on the July Fourth dinner with his aunt and wife, to run around in the dead of night looking for weapon smugglers, and just to add to the fun of it all, his old enemy, Electro.

"Die Insect!"

The insulting command, cliché as it was, were followed by the sound of an automatic firepower clicking as a heavy duty submachine gun were primed to open fire on the blue and red spandex clad hero moving rapidly forward, webbing expertly fired off with supreme accuracy, hitting both the weapon and the attacker precisely.

A punch to the face, with as much strength thrown into as he dared use on an ordinary criminal, Spidey landed in the center of the room, taking in the sight of the four scumbags out cold on the ground, and their classic disguises. "Oh come on, everyone knows the ski masks went out of fashion a decade ago."

Jumping upward as soon as his spider sense started up, the wall crawler smirked as he moved over the flash of metal moving through the spot he had been in, the knife hitting nothing as the thug looked up in shock as he missed, the super hero smirked beneath his mask as he landed with both feet in the face of the last attacker. "Okay, that takes care of the standard guards, leaving only the super villain of the day and his back up goons to deal with."

Moving through the small office space above the standard harbor warehouse, Spiderman reached down for the door handle, and focused as he listen to that buzzing warning to tell him if anyone was right behind the door or not.

Getting nothing, he grinned as he open the door and stepped out to watch the larger crowd of mask wearing, weapons flashing goons below. "Great, only twenty of them left, and just where is" Along with Electro and, hello, his informant hadn't told him that Jack O'Lantern were going to be there.

Ducking low to avoid getting spotted, Spiderman grimaced as he moved slowly forward, aiming to find a good spot to look in on things down below, electro and a group of armed crocks were one thing, Jack O'Lantern added in made it far more dangerous and risky.

Scaling up the side of a wall and up onto the roof, Spiderman made sure to remain inside the shadows as he settle din directly above the scene of the crime, eyes narrowed behind his mask as Jack O'Lantern stepped forward, giving a silent greeting to a rather thin man in a dark suit, the very image of a office slave complete with his briefcase.

The only thing that set him apart from that, were the dark purple face mask, the powerful weapon strapped to his back, and the iron gauntlet on his left hand showed his was no blue collar office slave. "Okay, this is far more then just a gun smuggling operation."

His voice low spoken as his watched yet another figure stepped out from the shadows, a figure that commanded the attention of everyone in the room with his spotless outfit, and made the super hero curse under his breath as one of his greatest enemies revealed his presence in the room.

Doc Ock really looked primed and ready for such a late hour, his name giving metallic tentacle arms giving the added boost in height to stare down at everyone present in the room, yet still, he seed to be far more on edge then normally, which meant that whatever this was, it was one of his big plans. "Gentlemen, I trust you have succeeded in securing the device for me?"

The thing man smirking as he stepped back and waved his gauntlet wearing hand. "Of course we were, Organization Nine always delivers the goods." As he spoke, several of the thugs wheeled forward a large crate, planting it next to the office man and Doc Ock. "However, I suggest you give us a better warning next time, delivering the latest in WMD onto American soil has never been more difficult then now."

Doctor Octopus smirked as he used two of his extra hands to crack open the case, his eyes running across the twin devices inside of it carefully. "I trust no one found out about it at all."

The office man shrugging as he turned around. "From my side of the operation, no. From your side of it, well, that's up to you." Walking back into the shadows, he stopped and shot the three super villains a cold look. "I trust that you made sure that no one knows about this little business trade."

Doctor Octopus opened his mouth to respond in the negative, when webbing of all things suddenly filled his vision, fueling a cry of rage as he lashed out with his arms, knocking back both Electro and Jack O'Lantern harshly, only to gasp a powerful punch ripped into his stomach, knocking him backwards. "Spiderman, how did you find out about this?"

Spiderman merely smirked as he watched Ock struggle to remove the webbing, his arms lashing out blindly in an attempt to get him. "Let's just say, I heard a little spider talking."

Ducking expertly and with a grace most people would kill for, Spiderman watched as Electro joined the fight, electricity flying across the room as the green and yellow lighting bulb roared in anger. "Can't you people wait your turn?"

His question aimed at the thugs ripping their weapons out, as well as Jack and Electro moving in for the kill, his eyes primed mostly on electro, but also on Doc Ock who seemed to have gotten the webbing off his face. "Kill him; kill him now before he ruins everything."

Electro nodding briefly before he started tossing around blots and raw power, frying anything and anyone who got in his way, as one of the thugs found out, his weapons luckily not firing as he screaming in pain.

The office man was clearly in charge of the simple thugs, as he simply snapped his fingers while he stepped backwards, melting into the shadows of the room with a highly trained ease. "Enough, this is their problem, we have received our payment, let the Americans deal with their vigilante problem on their own."

Jack O'Lantern shook his head as he took one jump backwards, landing on his hover craft in one smooth move, while he flung his hand into a purple side bag. "Spiderman, this time around, you'll pay for your crimes against Quentin Beck."

The comment earned a raised eyebrow from Spiderman as he took a quick dive down behind the only protection in the room, the crate holding the weapons themselves.

"Okay, there's only three of them against little old me." Getting ready to emerge again, Spiderman froze as he got a clear look of the device, his scientific mind and old crime fighting adventures having taught him enough to recognize a high wield explosive device when he saw it, most of all, one that were not just normal bombs. "Okay, so this time he's buying highly explosive chemical weapons, why not just steal it as every other mad man seems to do these days."

This short momentary distraction were enough for Electro to try and hit him with greater voltage, hadn't he ducked back down behind the crate in time thanks to his spider sense as the smell of burning wood reached him. "Great, can it get any worse?"

Doc Ock finally free from the webbing chuckled with dignified anger as he joined the fight, his arms flinging out with expert timing, ripping the crate away and exposing Spiderman who stood battle ready. "Electro, Mad Jack, Pin him down and I'll finish him off!"

Sweating heavily, Spiderman frowned as he faced Mad Jack, now remembering him er, her as Maguire Beck, insane and out of control special effects user and harboring a deep grudge against him. "Come on Ock, couldn't you have found better goons then these two bit loser, I kick Electro's butt once a month."

The comment earning him a bolt of electricity from Electro in response, along with a laugh from Mad Jack as she grabbed several round, pumpkin like bombs from his bag. "Oh come on, I thought only Goblins used those things."

Mad Jack merely chuckling as each one were flung right at the spandex wearing hero, each one blowing up a small portion of the floor as she advanced on him. "True, but then again, it's a finders keepers world bug, and I thought it would be a shame to let them go to waste after the Doctor gave them to me."

Ock, laughing in his normal, superior way rose up over them all, the WMD devices held securely in one of his many arms, the other three lifting him up from the ground. "Now, Spiderman, I'm going to end our long time struggle, before using these two devices to bring the city of New York to it's knees, by fueling the already present fear of terrorists attacks to all new heights, I can force them to hand over whatever I demand to save them from more death then they can handle."

Gritting his teeth, Spiderman looked from first Ock, then Mad Jack and Electro, already having formed some half brained scheme in his mind, he jumped off rapidly, sliding under the high voltage super villain as several Pumpkin bombs ripping into the ground behind him, his kicked upwards, hitting Electro in the back, before flipping up to a voice a sneak attack from Octavious, his smirked as he shot off his web, hitting one pumpkin bomb flying at him ,before sending it right at Ock, grinning as he was forced to move his arm to defend himself.

Then his laughed as he moved to avoid a high powered punch from Electro, before hitting his harshly across the jaw, spinning him around and down to the ground out cold. "One down, two to go."

Ducking low, Spidey watched as Mad Jack switched from Pumpkin bombs to a more standard weapon as the fried thug were freed of his sub machine gun, the deranged woman aiming it right at him before spraying the floor with several bullets, not caring that she came closer to hitting Electro then Spiderman.

On the other hand, Doctor Octopus did care as one bullet hit the ground, changed direction and cut right into his lower left arm, earning them all a scream of pain and anger, followed by one crate flying right through the air and into both Mad Jack and Spiderman, the blow knocking out the insane female, but only sending Spiderman for a short ride.

Hissing as he held his right hand over his wound, Ock glared death at them all as he did what he did best, sued his brilliant mind to think out a way to get out this with at least some victory. He had both weapons, he had Spiderman out of the way for a few seconds, and he had a way out.

"You won't mind if I burrow you hovercraft, will you Mad Jack?" The formal voice held no care for her answer as the machine in question were grabbed by him, his feet and one extra arm holding him onto the device while his fourth free one ripped a big enough hole in the roof, sending yet more crud down onto his be hated adversary. "Until the next time Spiderman, I have to go make an attack on Wall Street if you don't mind."

Moving the crates away from him, Spiderman hissed as he watched the hover craft fly away, one arm already moving forward as web fluid shot out to form a line, his eyes narrowed as he took of in hot pursuit.

No way was he going to let Ock do this; there was no way he would let him kill hundreds, if not thousand just to cash in on blackmailing the city.

Clearing the warehouse, Spiderman cursed the lack of tall buildings as he sat off after the super villain on foot, jumping from roof to roof until he reached the first building tall enough to swing from. Several rapid swings taking him closer and closer to the villain, before he finally made that last swing, letting go of the webbing he flew through the air before impacting Ock just right.

"Ock!" The yelled out nickname the only warning he gave before hitting the mad scientist from behind, sending both of them flying forward in free air before rolling across the ground harshly in the middle of fancy high price restaurant, knocking tables around as party goers fled in panic. "Give it up Ock."

The respond coming in the form of a metallic tentacle cutting through the air effortlessly, knocking more tables out of the way as the super villain rose up, his glasses long lost and both weapons laying on the ground behind him. "You, you need to learn to stay out my business."

Rushing forward, all arms struck out in perfect sync, forcing his opponent to dance and wave around to avoid getting hit by the many attacks. "I had planned the first attack to hit Wall Street, to really nail home the message, but you, you have forced my hand."

Reaching back with one arm, he laughed as he picked up one of the devices and held it before him, watching as it lit up and started blinking as the proper code was inputted. "Now however, I think I'll destroy this building and all the masses below."

"Granted, I can only activated the explosive charge, but it should be more then enough for this." lifting back one arm, he laughed as he move to toss the bomb out over the edge and down at the people no doubt having gathered to watch.

His attention focused completely on it, proved to be the one fatal flaw he made this time, as a shot of webbing stuck the first of his arms to the ground, as well as putting him off guard enough for a plate of spaghetti on the ground to send him of balance.

Spiderman, a hero to most of the citizens, the one who were always ready to defended the city of New York from everything from common vandals, to the super powered scum hell-bent of doing their worst, jumped into action, ready to save the day once more.

Yet even this mighty hero, can't always win as the city learned on this day.

Moving in to finish the fight, he stopped as the first of the bombs flew through the air, the plain looking device lit up with a flashing lamp told him everything as he jumped off the ground, webbing the bomb and pulled it down towards him in one go, left him wide open to a last ditch attack from Ock, who grabbed him in mid air, sending the red and blue clad hero spinning backwards as Ock ripped him over his head.

The solid concrete railing of the roof top restaurant meeting the hero chest first as he pressed into it, his rips no doubt breaking from the force of it, he knew certainly that all the air rushed out of his lungs as he fell backwards, the web strand released from his hands as he felt Ock's arm push him forward again, his rips protesting as he was roughly hammered into the concrete again.

Laughing as he pressed harder, Otto Octavious suddenly changed plans as he tore Spiderman towards him, one metallic arm holding the hero firmly before him, the gasping sound from the hero giving him the dark thought that caused him to chuckle in delight.

His normal hands fit in nicely around the throat of the man before him, all of his natural strength put to use as he squeezed for all he worth, a derange look on his face. "A fitting end for you Spiderman, choked to death like a simple human, finally, your luck has run out, as I, your greatest enemy eradicate your from my existence, how I love it, and once I'm done, I'll rip your mask off, to see the true face of the one to ruin so much."

His rant cut off as Spiderman gasped and wiggled his left hand, finger pointing towards something, the movement normally not enough to even earn a notice, but this time, Otto felt a chill as something flashed through his mind, his head turning even as he released his hold on Spiderman's throat, the device lay just a few feet away from his current location, behind the thick glass table holding the Fourth of July buffet and eating utensils.

Then everything went wrong, as a massive fireball lighted up the roof, overpowering any sound from the mad man and the super hero as a shower of high velocity glass shards ripped into both of them, the shockwave adding in as both of them were thrown clear of the building, Spiderman going straight into the concrete railing of the building, Doc Ock, not having the same luck, were thrown over the side of it.

His scream filling the air for several seconds as Spiderman lay bleeding, gasping and hurting on the ground, cold setting along with the cold he had felt when losing too much blood before. "MJ, Aunt May."

Reaching down, the young hero struggled to sit up, but failed as his arm gave out, fresh pain greeting him as he took a deep breath to refill his lungs, only to choke as smoke from the starting fire greeted him. "I'm... so sorry."

"I... won't... make..."

Silence filled the roof top as the hero took one last gasping breath, before giving in to the loss of blood, the cold fading along with everything else.

The last thought he had there on the roof top, were at least a comforting one, as he knew he had stopped Ock from carrying out his plan, his last act had been true to Uncle Ben's word.

With great powers, came great responsibility.

TBC: A dark day.

AN: Grim, dark and cruel. Yes, Spidey's is dead, and is Ock. The whole thing born from an idea I had when I read a fanfic where Spidey accused the Fantastic Four of not doing their part to deal with the cities problems, but rather focused on the big fries instead of also looking out for the small ones.

My thought were this, how would the city of New York, the Avengers, the FF and all the other heroes deal with the fact that Spiderman is gone. Leaving them to deal with such nutcases as the Green Goblin, Venom and Carnage, Electro and the rest of Spidey's enemies, now that they are the ones up front to stop these super villains.

And sorry to all you Gobby fans, but Ock got the job done this time around.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters portrayed in this story, they are all the trademarked property of Marvel and as such, I do not intend to make any money off of this, nor do I claim ownership of any part of it.

Summary: Last issue, Spider-man and Doc Ock battled it out as usual, only this time, things went completely wrong, and Spider-man died saving the people of new York.

How will the city handle it now that Spideys dead, how will they survive without him to look after them?

--  
What if: The End

Sorrow, happiness and Anger.  
--

Thursday, July 6, 09.58 AM.

Avengers Mansion.

For several hours he had stood at the top of the Avengers mansion, face stoic and calm as he watched the city of New York beyond the stone walls, the metal and glass a heavy contrast to the garden below him, his skin warm and dry from the bright sunlight where his outfit didn't cover him.

His emotions an inner turmoil as he sighed deeply, the sound of the others gathering in the building below reaching him, their conversations just a background noise to him as he uncrossed his arms, adjusted his mask and turned to walk down stairs, to greet the others who had gather to mourn on this day.

He had known at least a hundred of people who had died in the line of duty, giving up their life for a cause they had believed in, to overcome those who wished to destroy what they cherished, yet just as it had done back then, so did this latest loss affect him profoundly.

A fine warrior and a true hero had died that night, fighting to protect the innocent and helpless masses from a sick plan thought out by a human monster.

Yet, he knew that even if one of them were gone, there were others out there, all of them no doubt plotting, hoping to profit of this loss.

Spider-man was dead, and he would be missed, he would be grieved, but much as it hurt to say so, he would deal with his grief as he did back doing the war, shredding tears on the inside while continuing the fight to not only make sure his friends death had not been in vain, but to forever hold true the message the hero had spoken to him long ago

"With Great Powers, comes great responsibility."

His, for the most part, quiet musing were interrupted by the sound of Tony Stark walking towards him. "It's time Steve, everyone who could make it is waiting downstairs."

The living icon of America nodded as he turned around, the unfamiliar feel of the black suit and the tight neck tie causing him to faintly grimaced as he walked downstairs, his ever present mask a stark contrast to the expensive, not doubt imported suit given to him by Tony for just this day.

"Tony, you know that after today, things will have to change." His voice even as he walked forward, he stopped before his fellow Avenger and looked into those eyes, watching the well kept walls beyond them raised to protect the billionaire's thoughts and feelings.

And for what felt like several seconds, Cap waited before Tony finally nodded in reply as he allowed a bit of his emotions to shine true, a worried glance shooting out over the city beyond them more then enough of a sign that even he had understood some of the darker implications of the loss of this single hero.

And as they both moved in through the roof top door, the worried looks faded away as each one prepared for the rest of the day, to hold their speech, to mingle with the other heroes, to share the stories of their adventures with the ever wise cracking superhero.

But even as they did, they would also be planning, planning for what they needed to prepare for after this.

Stooping before the door into the main room of the Avengers Mansion, Steve took a deep breath as Tony opened the door and walked, both of them making a beeline towards the front of them room, Cap's eyes moving to see the collection of masked and unmasked people, both known and unknown, the more regular allies of Spider-man up front, with the lesser ones behind them.

In the front row sat the ones who had been close enough with him to know of his true identity, and in the central place before them all sat the two main guests, one he had only met once doing a break in an airport fight.

A lovely young red haired woman, no doubt Mary Jane Parker, and next to her, were Mrs. Parker, an elderly white haired lady, both of whom were talking with Matt Murdock and Professor Xavier and to his rather big surprise, Wolverine.

And as he reached the front row, he once more stopped to cast a look out over the room, and smiled as he moved towards the grieving pair, making sure to nod and shakes hands with the heroes he passed.

And finally he stood before them, one hand reaching out to greet first the elderly lady, and then the red head. "Ms. and Ms. Parker, it is a pleasure to meet you both on this, a day of sorrow, I know how painful it is for you, and I offer my deepest sympathy and understanding on this day."

"Thank you." The words were spoken by May Parker as she gave one of her warm smiles to the man before her, her eyes red from crying as she took in the sight of the superhero she had grown up hearing stories about.

Next to her, Mary Jane gave him a stained smile as she each shook his hand in return, her eyes still leaking tears as she tried to respond, but gave up as she felt May Parker reach out one arm to support her in her grief. "I hope you won't find this too much, but Tony, well, he felt Peter deserved this."

"Relax Cap." Wolverine cut in as he looked at him. "If anyone deserves this, it's the web head."

"Logan." Xavier spoke as he shot a quick smile at his fellow mutant who had the grace to at least grumble an apology out before moving to sit down in a chair nearby.

Then he returned to listening to May Parker talking about her son, about how she had been so worried at night ever since she had discovered his secret, always fearing that something like this would happen.

Looking up, Steve nodded as Tony turned around from his quiet conversation with the priest, the super hero billionaire stepping forward to sit down, leaving the priest to take the center stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is with deep sorrow that we gather here today, to lie to rest a person who had done more for this city then we can ever thank him for."

--

Thursday, July 6, 10.23 AM.

Unknown location.

Somewhere across town, in a dimly lit bar, a small group of costumed people sat loudly around the room, each one and tossing back a drink as each one kept a close eye on the next one, never too sure if the person they were talking to would go nuts and start a fight in the next second or not.

Yet despite all of this noise everyone turned to face the bar as a bell rung out, the only sign of a person there the massive shadow behind the bar, and a lit Cuban cigar glowing as a deep, dark chuckle filled the room. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is with great joy that we have gathered here today, to finally lie to rest a person who had done more to ruin our lives and destroy our plans then we can stomach, yet, despite of this, I say we toast to Spider-man, as a thanks to him for dying at long last."

Holding up a glass of fine brandy, the large shadow watched each criminal, each pretty street tug, each maniac raised theirs as well. "Now, enjoy the party, tomorrow, the city of New York, shall be ours for the plunder."

Yes, for the criminal underground, it was a day of celebration and happiness, but also one of planning.

As several of them were busy doing, with either a partner to act as backup, or as a stand alone crime spree.

--

Thursday, July 6, 10.25 AM.

Somewhere in New Jersey

Darkness ruled within his modest run down room, the multitude of pictures and news clippings stuck to the wall did nothing to hinder it crappy home status, but it did give them a good feeling, a sort of glowing delight as they read each article over and over again.

"So, web for brains finally died." Eddie Brock AKA the symbiotic mass murder Venom commented as he crushed a beer can with practiced ease; then again anyone can crush a beer can, just not with your two feet long tongue. "We're almost feeling sorry for him."

A small laughter ripping out from him as he jumped off the bed, ripping the curtain partly away from the window, before looking down at the potential law breakers below. "The thought of that punk being gone for good, almost makes me wanna crash that funeral rather then rip my way into that crack house over there."

"So, Funeral party, lots of angry superheroes to fight, a hot window to flirt with, beer to go around no doubt." Venom mused as he leaned on the window still, his tongue curling around before him as drool dripped all over the glass and curtain. "Or I could settle with a couple of crack filled brains for brunch."

"Decisions, decisions."

Smirking as he made his double minds, Venom proceeded to open the window before moving outside, his eyes zooming in the house across the street. "Never could make a good choice without having a decent meal first."

Having decided, Venom made the small jump across the street, through the right window and straight into the middle of a small drug trade, claws, tentacles and teeth already to slice up the first item on the menu.

In this case the small town thugs pulling out second hand guns and even a rusty hunting knife and the professional hoodlums sporting too much bling bling and their semi automatic weapons all ready to open up the party. "Maybe we'll look up that hot widow later, once we finish with you losers."

And so, the small sub urban neighborhood was treated to a Venom styled early midday cooking and crime fighting action for the whole family, with added blood splatters and murder for free.

--

Thursday, July 6, 01.34 PM.

New York Air Space.

His fire shrouded body kept him afloat as he zipped across the sky, the towering sky scrapers and millions of humans far below him, out of his sight and out of the range of his inner grief.

He was Johnny Storm, the Human Torch, a world class super hero known almost everywhere on the planet, famed for his courage and go happy nature.

But after what had happened, he just needed to be alone for a couple of hours, to think things through after the funeral earlier today.

It had been a quiet ceremony, with several dozen superheroes and even a good deal of the normal humans packed into the Avengers mansion, all talking and trading memories or even meeting for the first time, without the fist fights such an event usually meant.

All in all, it had been boring by his standards, but he wouldn't complain about it, not when it had been someone who had been there almost since the start of his superhero career.

Spider-man, the eternal prankster, the one who had been able to really annoy him for years on end, yet always willing to step in an help in a tight spot, if he was needed or not, it had never mattered.

Not to mention it hadn't been bad to have some one his own age around to talk with. Someone who could understand what it meant to never really have a normal life, but technically, it had been Peter who had complained about that.

Why hadn't he seen how cool it was, everyone looked up to them, they were famous, world known and were accepted pretty much everywhere on Earth that he knew off.

Looking down as he mused, Johnny frowned as he spotted the Daily Bugle building far below him, and more importantly the big picture on the front of it. "Great, he never changes does he?"

Ignoring the big front page blow up of the latest edition of the Daily Bugle and its less then cheery headline, Johnny Storm charged off to find another place to think, before he lit the building on fire for calling a recently dead friend a supervillain.

--

Thursday, July 6, 04.12 PM.

A quiet Tropical Island.

With in a far more lit up common room, a single figure stood silently, face completely calm and unchanging as he watched the masses down below, each one of them merely walking back and fourth as if nothing had changed with the last two days.

The state of affairs in New York had changed, and the playing field left open. A great torn in his side had vanished, but one still remained.

Yet, even as he watched the setting sun, gears were turning around in his mind, a plan he had thought up over the last few months in this place could still work out, he could still profit from all of this.

He could finally reclaim what was his, what had been stolen from him, and unlike the last time, he knew now that his last remaining great enemy was to be avoided until the last minute.

Time was of the essence, it wouldn't be long before things grew to chaotic for him to become a shadowy part of it, let alone profit from it all.

Luckily, he had already gathered together what he needed to begin the first stage at once, his return to New York City without having to face the distractions of both superheroes and the police at the same time.

"My dear, will you be so kind as to ask my new office branch in New York to prepare for my arrival, I have some good news for them." Turning away from the window, Roderick Kingsley smirked as he watched the lady across from him smirking darkly, her eyes narrowing as she stood up. "It's time for us both to return to New York, Daliah."

"It's time to wrap up some unfinished business."

--

Thursday, July 6, 06.02 PM.

New York City.

The high raised towering building rose far up over the city and its millions of valued costumers and victims of his city wide empire.

It had been shaky times, with overthrowing opponents, ruinations of competitors and conquests of new territory.

Failures and victories alike, rarely did they come at the same time.

For the Kingpin, the loss of powerful foe like Spider-man was both a time to celebrate, and mourn. Few had had the nerve of standing up the supreme king of crime in New York.

But Spider-man and Dare Devil had often done so, robbing him of every single victory in the end of all his grand plans.

Sadly then, that the wall crawler had died before he could have the chance to inflict the maximum amount of suffering into his life, to break him as he had almost once crushed Matt Murdock.

Still, despite the joy of having one less super hero to fight against, he found himself alone in his office penthouse, watching the masses below, drinking a glass of fine imported wine.

A farewell salute to an enemy he wouldn't miss, but one still worthy of a personal moment of reflection from one of his class.

Tomorrow the battle against the law and those who who went beyond it to stop his business empire would continue.

For there would always be someone out there who would need what he had to offer them.

And someone willing to risk all to stop him from offering up what he had.

--

Thursday, July 6, 09.02 PM.

Oscorp.

"You bastard!" The words roared out as several explosions ripped through the already demolished hideout, smoke and fire burning as yet another set of pumpkin bombs went off, the smoke rising up into the air as the Green Goblin, AKA, Norman Osborn beat the living daylights out of a Spider-man dummy.

His rage filled mood had lasted ever since he had read the Daily Bugle front page, his coffee spat out to ruin the newspaper before he tore it to shreds.

Of course this actions were followed by him ripping his table in half, then chucking his chair halfway through the wall, with the last damage being done to the door itself as he had rushed from his office, ignoring his terrified young secretary as he loudly canceled every meeting on his list until he came back.

Which had been what, two, or three days ago? He had lost count ever since he had entered this room, his hands itching for something to destroy, yet never finding the right thing to crush.

He knew deep down that half dressed in his costume, hair slick with sweat and his eyes burning with hate, he was a sight to be feared, yet the one he wanted to cowered before him was dead.

Dead by the hands of a two bit thug with metal arms. "It was my death, my kill!" Hammering his fist against the concrete wall, Norman gasped as he struggled to breathe through the hate, his eyes half closing as he slid down to his knees, his deranged mind trying to cope with the fact that his greatest coal in life was gone.

"Parker." His opponent had tricked him, allowing the play to end in a way he had not foreseen, nor wanted it to.

After leaving all of those years to allow Harry a chance to become a man, his return and all of his plans to turn Peter into his true heir, every trick and insult, every murder and assult, every crude and refined cracking he had taken at the boy and his life had been undone in a single moment.

And by someone who had never been half the man he was, someone who was just another foolish villain with delusions of grand standing, that he mattered anything to the world in large.

His anger cooling, Osborn dropped back against the wall, his eyes half closing as he took several deep breaths, the current lack of sleep rearing itself once more. "Parker, I swear Parker that I'll make you pay for this."

The words held no fire to them, nor driving force and devotion.

After all, Peter had beaten him the one way he had never wanted.

Without Spider-man, without Peter Parker?

Who was Norman Osborn?

Who was the Green Goblin?

Who was he without a Spider-man to fight?

TBC:

AN: A quick chapter to showcase how some of the various friends, allies, and enemies of Spider-man spend the day of his funeral, I did think of adding Felicia Hardy, but changed my mind, hope you liked the Human Torch and Venom input, along with the Hob- and Green-Goblin bits.

In the next chapter, the action starts again as the first Spider-man villain decides to stroll out and make some fast cash now that there is one less spider themed hero to worry about.

And stepping in to stop him, will be.

Well, I'm open to suggestions, after all, there is a lot to chose from, but keep it B list villains first, before the heavy hitters come in.

Be awhere, I do plan For Osborn and Kingsley to come into play later.


End file.
